Connie Asher (Crossing Jordan)
'Connie Asher '(Robyn Lively) is the villainess of "Pandora's Trunk: Part 1", episode 2.21 of ''Crossing Jordan ''(airdate April 28, 2003). She was a waitress at Vissage Restaurant, which was frequented by four people (Bernadette Jones, Jim Oliver, Lester Zhou, and Martin Vezned) who had all come into the possession of a valuable necklace stolen in a jewelry store robbery. The robbers lost the necklace when they ran through the convenience store Martin worked at, with Bernadette finding it soon afterwards. The four met at Vissage several times to discuss what to do with the necklace, with Connie serving as their waiter every time and receiving hefty tips from the group (which she didn't report to her boss). After learning their secret, Connie decided she wanted the necklace to sell for herself and plotted to kill the group to get her hands on it. After working to perfectly forge Bernadette's signature, the evil Connie followed her, Jim, and Lester out after another meeting and killed them all with three separate guns. Then, with the help of her partner Lou, Connie transported the bodies to the pool at the Potsdam Arms Hotel (where Lou worked as a poolboy) and arranged their bodies to make it appear that they had all shot each other out of greed. Soon after, Connie went to the safety deposit box Bernadette had been storing the necklace and used her signature to retrieve it. During the investigation, detective Woody Hoyt and medical examiner Bug went to Vissage and questioned Connie, having seen Bernadette's multiple transactions at the restaurant. While she initially tried to deny all involvement, Connie eventually revealed the group's large tips to to her and claimed that Martin (who had been spared due to leaving the ill-fated dinner early to go see family in New York) had looked suspicious, helping provide a sketch of him later on. During that process, Connie put on a flighty persona in an apparent effort to mask her conniving true form. Connie's villainous reveal came when Martin was found (after initially posing as Bernadette's deceased husband to gain access to the necklace) and revealed his alibi for the night of the murders. After finding the necklace missing, the medical examiner team and Woody deduced that Connie had to be responsible, as she was the only likely suspect that had access to Bernadette's signature, as well as the fact that she had to have help from the hotel poolman to help in her villainous plot. Realizing her guilt, Woody went to Vissage (deducing that Connie would return to work that day to once again deflect suspicions) and arrested her and Lou after finding the necklace. When Connie tried to say she had simply found the necklace in the restaurant bathroom, Woody revealed that traces of blood had been found in the back of her car, definitively proving she was the killer. Connie and Lou were then taken away in handcuffs, with Connie scowling at Woody as she was led away. Trivia * Robyn Lively also appeared in ''Longmire ''as greedy villainess Connie Mallery and the 2005 film ''Mystery Woman: Snapshot ''as the evil Madelaine Sommers. Gallery Connie Asher villainous reveal.png|Connie's villainous reveal Connie Asher arrest.png|Connie, arrested along with Lou Category:2000s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Redhead Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Waitress Category:Fate: Arrested